ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cokedragon/Omni-Revolution's Coming Back!
What ever happened to Ben 10: Omni-Revolution? Well, numerous times we tried to finish up the first episode of Omni-Revolution and problems with Pivot Stickfigure Animator rose up each and every time with the files, causing corruption. After several attempts of file completion over the course of a few weeks, we stopped work on the show altogether. Recently, being that it's summer, we decided it was the ideal time to try again with better software. SoRandom is back to trying to animate the first episode, and apparently I had a few episodes written up before. So, the series will return on August 14, 2012, on the old channel that was confirmed a while back. The first season will have 13 episodes, 5 4 taking place in the past (when the first season was meant to be 23, the past had at least 7 episodes, but now we have restraints). The other 8 9 will take place in the present, where there will be two 2-parters, one being mid-season, and the other being end-season one 2-parter (being the season finale), and one mid-season finale extended episode. The season will continue to take place between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben will wield the same Omnitrix that debuted at the very end of Ultimate Alien ''(that will also appear in ''Omniverse), which I'm trying to incorporate properly into the scripts. During the season, we hope to get critique (of any kind, good or bad; we'd like to make the season and the rest of the series a great experience for the viewers and for us, the creators spending the next few weeks on the show) and hopefully a bunch of views. Tell your friends to tune in, and subscribe, to http://youtube.com/ben10pivotz. Skeptical about subscribing? It's alright! Feel free to subscribe when I start to update you guys through the blog here. For the first episode, "Rise of Nebula", please do watch and review the premiere. Dependent on views and reviews for the first episode, we will try and bring out the second episode the following Friday, August 24, 2012, and more episodes every Friday following. The first season will include our favorite heroes, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin. If we are to make it to a second season (again, all dependent on views/reviews), Gwen and Kevin will be replaced by Rook and two other new guys no one has seen before. Gwen and Kevin will likely still make due appearances, and an episode looking over the two in a whole new scene would be pretty cool, involving Ben maybe coming to visit while fighting some bad guys? All dependent on views/reviews. Don't forget to check out the Ben 10: Omniverse first episode/sneak peek episode on August 1st, 2012, on Cartoon Network @ 8:30PM. I believe that's a Wednesday. Will Fistina, Liam, and..."Bubble Helmet" (the names for the characters and aliens are only derailing from here...) make appearances on Omni-Revolution? Maybe... -ilikestripes400, Writer for Ben 10: Omni-Revolution 'EDIT: '''There will now be only ''4 episodes taking place in the past in the first season (and 9 in the present). Whether or not we do a second season and whether or not we have more past episodes in that, or follow with Omniverse ''and do some flashbacks instead, will be dependent on views/reviews. While only four episodes, the past episodes will likely be longer than standard present ones, making up for the lack of more episodes. There are two fillers for the present, but I do not want these removed for past episodes because these will help out ''if there's a second season. The Past portion of the series will tell a story and wrap up quite nicely (I apparently have the Past ''episodes all outlined, and the first of the 4 is already near completion). Additionally, the original lineup for the episodes has changed from what they would have been in April, especially due to the fact that we're only making 13 episodes. ''That's all folks. Category:Blog posts